


And I shall not leave you

by logicaltribbles



Series: When You Look At The Sky [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, im not crying your crying, jk we're all crying, until dawn fanmix, with wonderful fanart from smnius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Washington siblings, who deserved so much better</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I shall not leave you

[Originally on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/and-i-shall-not-leave-you) | [Also on tumblr](http://logicaltribbles.tumblr.com/post/130894537483/and-i-shall-not-leave-you-when-you-look-at-the) | [Cover art by smnius](http://smnius.tumblr.com/post/128742715733/photo-unlocked-washingtons-reunited)

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROTECT THEM  
> special thanks to smnius on tumblr for allowing me to use his absolutely beauteous art. I just added the butterflies so it matched my other covers because I am way to particular about my series sticking with the same theme. Please check out his art it's absolutely fantastic and makes me cry regularly.


End file.
